The Newton Family
Jo helps out divorced parents Aaron and Vicki Newton with their 2 boys: 12-year-old Aaron Jr. and 5-year-old Kobe. While the boys are well-behaved for their dad, Kobe saves his bad behavior for Vicki: He acts very violent by kicking, hitting, biting, and swearing at her while Aaron Jr. talks back to her. While Aaron insists that he doesn't need Supernanny's help because of his strict parenting skills, he believes Vicki needs it the most. Can Jo help out this divorced couple? Plot Jo heads into San Jose, California where he meets the Newton Family. Vicki Newton introduces Kobe Newton to Jo. Vicki tries to get Kobe to stop throwing the ball, but Kobe throws the ball. In the computer room, Kobe slammed the keyboard and Vicki tells him not to slam the keyboard. Vicki tries to get Kobe off the computer but it's too late when Kobe slapped her and told her to get off him. After a long tantrum, Vicky has had enough and goes into the other room to find Jo, who has a bone to pick with her. Suddenly, Kobe slams the door open and throws an object. The fight continues. Eventually, Vicky had enough. She then calls Aaron in and Aaron hurts Kobe. Then, after both Kobe and Vicky had enough, Vicky calms Kobe down. After going to Dad's house for a night, the next day, Kobe loses a privilege for throwing rocks. Kobe then gets very angry and embarks on a long rampage. After hours of destroying the house, Vicky comes in and calms Kobe down. Trivia *Aaron Newton Sr became the oldest man on Supernanny, at the age of 54. He was born on December 30th, 1951. Kobe's Bad Things *Aggression *Destruction *Swearing *Back Talk *Not Doing As Told *Name Calling *Lying *Taking What Doesn't Belong To You Quotes #Aaron Jr: "He's throwing the fire stuff at me!" #Kobe: "You're kicked out of our house." #Vicki: "Where's Kobe at?" #Aaron Jr: "I don't know." #Kobe: "(bleep) you." #Vicki: "Don't throw it at me." #Kobe: "I'm ignoring you." #Kobe: "I'm angry at you." #Aaron Jr: "Nobody plays with you." #Aaron Jr: "Kobe socked me in the face." #Aaron Jr: "I hit you back because you..." (Kobe keeps screaming at Aaron Jr) #Announcer: "Kobe's on a destruction path again." #Kobe: (Screams x8) #Jo: "Remove him from the area." #Kobe: "No. He did." #Vicki: "Ow! Stop it!" #Jo: "Trying to calm Kobe down was going to take some straining US effort so it's important in order to get him to remain calm." #Jo: "It turns out that Kobe was upstairs on the computer." #Aaron Sr: "Aaron, you know you don't talk with food in your mouth." #Vicki: "Hey! Do not slam the keyboard!" #Kobe: "Ha ha, I broke another one!" #Aaron Jr: "He peed on the ground and I stepped in it!' #Vicki: "Kobe! You aren't even supposed to be touching the computer!" #Vicki: "Don't. No more." #Vicki: "What did you just throw? That is unacceptable, Kobe. Stop it!" #Vicki: "Kobe. It is not acceptable if you're throwing things." #Kobe: "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" #Kobe: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" #Kobe: "I eat when I want to eat!" #Kobe: "When I get angry, I hit my Mom. I yell things and throw things." #Jo: "Though Kobe's behavior got worse and it erupted into a huge tantrum." #Kobe: "That's me and my brother!" #Kobe: "I don't see it." #Aaron Sr: "Kobe, do you think that's funny?" #Kobe: "Sometimes you lose a privilege. It makes me mad sometimes." #Kobe: "Get off me." #Kobe: "No." #Kobe: "I was kicking Mommy." #Kobe: "Sorry." #Kobe: "It was fun. I dumped it out. Then I found the key." Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Divorce Episodes Category:Mature Sons Episodes